Judgement
Judgement '''is a Superior Element which is a powerful element, it costs 1850 '''gems Judgement is a very strong element, unleashing strong spells for low amounts of mana, but the spells are mediocre at charging before unleashing the spells * Damage - Very Strong * Defense - Above Average * Speed - Slow Spells Mornstar "User gathers up light launching it to the enemies dealing high damage" * Mornstar is a fast Projectile Spell which the user gathers up lights which the user fires dealing 400 - 488 dmg if it hits somebody. * The user will float in the air in the circle, the circle being surrounded with an aurora borealis effect thingy, then spins around firing the star. * This spell is inspired to Ni No Kuni's spell, it consumes 250 mana and has a 10 second cooldown. White Pulse "User gathers white energy then throws it in the air sucking up nearby enemies dealing low damage overtime" * White Pulse is a Close-Range move which the user makes a giant white sphere sucking up nearby players, being inside he big sphere will deal 50 damage overtime for 6 seconds''' , 300 damage in total.' * The sphere will have an appearance of a white core, in a transparent blue coat which is glowing, it consumes 300 mana and has a 10 second cooldown '''Judgement Flash' "User sucks up light then bursting the light from the body dealing high damage and blinding nearby enemies" * Judgement Flash is a Shielding spell which the user glows then bursts dealing 350 - 450 damage and blinding and stunning them, this spell needs 2 seconds before being unleased. * This spell will have the same animation and same circle effect as Mornstar '''but the animation will be flaoting up spinning around then curling into a ball then opening , it consumes 350 mana and has a 10 second coolown '''Rope of Light "User will make a trail of light which can be controlled by the mouse cursor dealing low damage depending on how long the victim has been being hit by the rope" * Rope of Light is a fast Multi-Projectile Spell which the mouse cursor will produce a line of light which will deal 5 damage if they are being hit by the light, the light can measure up to 5 studs, for example, the light keeps hitting the victim, the victim will rapidly lose 5 health as long as they are being hit by the line. * This spell can be controlled by the mouse cursor, you can draw a line which the user will shoot at, it consumes 250 mana and has a 3 second cooldown considering its kinda easy to dodge. Unleash "User makes a random Powerfull attack which the user will launch" * Unleash is the ultimate which the user will cast a random attack from these * Bolting Chaos - User shoots a giant electric ball which will rapidly zap victims, 100 damage per zap and per second, the victims who are near it will have an electric yellow screen, it will last for 7 second before neutralizing and dissapearing. * Earthquake '- User flies up into the air then rapidly falls down with very high force, it deals 700 damage in a large radius and shaking the victim's screen/s, since you are hitting the ground with very high force, you lose 100 health for recoil damage. * '''Tornadal Catastrophe '- This spell is similar to 'Wind Gust '''but has more details and is faster and the wind is colored grey instead, it deals 100 dmg per second, it will last for 7 seconds before stopping. * '''Forest's Curse '- User casts the large circle (The circle is as big as the circle from the time ultimate The World'), then 2 Large spikes green with glowing purple vines around the spikes growing from the ground really fast, it deals 700 damage and flinging the victims up in the air and stunning them. * '''Chasm Termination '- User makes a large body of water in a circle and the victims who are in the very large water sphere will lose 700 health when the user rapidly sucks up the water. * 'Infernal Destruction '- User Spirals flame in a very large radius into the user dealing 350 dmg to the victims who are in very large fire radius, then explodes dealing 350 more damage. * All of these attacks equal to 700 damage, pretty sure everyone knows this already, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 100 second cooldown.